The Kane Family Reunion
by kmd0107
Summary: Veronica has to deal with a decision she made in the past when it shows back up in her present.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Marshmallowtasha for her birthday! Let's pretend this isn't months late :p I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but I hope some crazy Duncan and LoVe make up for the tardiness :) And head over to AO3 to see the accompanying artwork.**

* * *

Veronica sits on her usual bench watching a small towheaded toddler toddle. Babysitting isn't her favorite pastime, though it's surprisingly not her least favorite either. And when the choices are leaving the poor kid with his useless mother or watching him for Dick, well...it isn't really a choice at all.

Veronica glances down at her watch again. Fifteen minutes until Logan is out of class. Fifteen minutes until they can go home to their beach house and relax for the rest of the afternoon. _Let the countdown begin_ , she leans back, letting her eyes drift shut for a moment to enjoy the warm afternoon sun.

"Auntie V, trucks?" Richie asks, breaking her moment of sun worship. She blinks her eyes, clearing the spots dotting her vision.

"Sure, why not?" Richie's little forehead wrinkles in confusion, and Veronica is struck again by how much he resembles his father. _Better like him than like his mother and her weird toes._ "I was agreeing with you little man, let's get out your trucks."

"There she is!" Veronica looks up at the sound of a voice from the past and sees a face she never expected to see again: Duncan Kane.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A mini-Meg Manning runs full speed and barrels into Veronica, little arms wrapping tightly around her neck.

"Excuse me?" Veronica chokes out.

"That's not your mommy, that's my auntie!" Richie says, his little fingers gripping Veronica on the arm.

Veronica tries to extract the little girl from her neck but before she gets the chance strong arms lift her and swing her around.

"I missed you so much," Duncan whispers in her ear, and Veronica feels an unwelcome chill run up her spine.

At the sound of Richie's cries Veronica realizes that Duncan knocked Richie over as he pulled her up. She starts to struggle in his arms. "Duncan! Put me down. Can't you hear Richie crying!"

"I'm never letting you go again. We can finally be together."

Veronica continues to struggle against the vice-like grip of Duncan's arms. A sweet smell fills her nose and then the world goes dark.

* * *

Logan walks out of class with a little skip in his step. His less-than-stellar performance and lack of direction freshman year had led to the need for an extra semester before he can graduate, but he _is_ going to graduate. After much debate with Veronica, he'd decided on a somewhat free-form business degree that will provide him with all the background he needs to manage his large inheritance. No more bean counters for Logan. And the addition of a creative writing minor helps keep him interested—another of Veronica's ideas.

She'd graduated the previous May with her degree in Criminology and is now working for Mars Investigations full time while she decides what she wants to do next. Logan had tried to just stay out of it and let her make her own decisions. Remembering her telling him what a jackass he was and that of course he was part of the decision still warms his heart. He never really thought he'd see the day where he was part of someone's long-term decision-making process, let alone Veronica's.

Logan hears Richie's cries as he comes around the bend to the small park where Veronica said they were waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he quickens his pace. Richie's mother had expressed little to no interest in being part of his life, leaving Logan and Veronica as Dick's most reliable babysitters. Overall, Logan feels pretty confident in his ability to deal with whatever Richie throws their way, but he's still just a bit cautious, and the sound of tears don't exactly bring back happy memories.

Now at a slow jog, Logan sees Richie sitting alone in the large sand box, red faced and crying loudly. Logan takes in the park, looking for Veronica. She's unflappable in the face of Richie's tantrums and tears, and attentive in a way that impresses him more than he's ever been able to express out loud.

"Oh no, what happened to my surfing partner?" Logan asks, bending down to pick Richie up. Logan spins in a slow circle, comforting Richie and trying to spot Veronica but there are no petite blondes. More than that, there is no one else present—a few coeds throwing a frisbee a ways off—but no sign of Veronica.

Richie continues to cry, though more softly now, the sound muffled by Logan's shoulder. Logan carefully steps over Richie's toys spread across the sandbox and makes his way toward the bench he and Veronica usually sit at to watch Richie play.

Next to the bench is a large, and very familiar, bag covered in dinosaurs and next to _that_ is the messenger bag Logan had gotten Veronica for her birthday. No way would Veronica leave her stuff unattended.

Logan bends down and scoops up the bag and sits on the bench with Richie. "Where's your Auntie?"

"Mean man," Richie says, his little body trembling in Logan's arms.

Fear and dread begin to take hold. Logan pulls open Veronica's purse and finds her wallet, her cell phone, and her taser. This is not good.

"Hey buddy?" Logan gently rubs Richie's back. "Did you recognize the mean man?" Richie shakes his head and clings tighter to Logan's neck.

Logan feels torn, on one hand he feels like he should wait. It's not impossible that Veronica just had to run to the bathroom. _Who am I kidding? She would never leave Richie alone, not to mention her stuff._

There is really only one viable option: call Keith Mars. The years have helped but Keith is still far from Logan's biggest fan. What they have now is more of a tolerance for each other based on staying in Veronica's good graces. It's a reality that still makes Logan sad. He'd hoped that Keith would come around after he pulled his life together, that maybe they could even develop more of a relationship with each other that was independent of Veronica. But Logan has never really been that lucky.

Logan finds Keith's number in his phone and makes the call.

" _Keith Mars._ "

"Hey Keith, it's Logan. Um...have you talked to Veronica recently?" Logan asks, hoping that there is some logical explanation, an emergency, something.

" _Can't say that I have. You two aren't fighting are you?_ " Keith asks, a bit of a laugh accompanying his words.

"No, we aren't. I was supposed to meet her and Richie at the park. I got here and Richie is here with all of their things but there's no sign of Veronica. Her purse is here with all of her stuff. I just...she would never leave Richie alone..."

" _No, she wouldn't."_ The line goes silent but Logan hears breathing and a soft clicking noise. _"Okay, I'm headed to you."_ And the call disconnects.

* * *

Veronica wakes disoriented and with a lightly throbbing headache. She shifts around and tries to move but finds herself confined in an awkward position.

"Mommy's awake!" a high-pitched voice pierces through Veronica's tender head, escalating the throbbing.

"Excellent. So Mommy, you must be hungry, we were getting ready to have a late lunch. Spinach salad with vinaigrette sound good?"

Nothing has ever sounded worse, but Veronica is leery of rocking the boat, so she nods very deliberately. If she's going to have any chance of getting away she needs to not be tied up—well taped up. She schools her features, hoping to convey a passive state of being and waits for what will come next.

The tape pulls away from her skin with a sharp sting, but not taped is definitely better than taped. Veronica looks up at Duncan. His eyes look wrong, pupils too dilated, and his expression is off. She finds herself longing for the days when he seemed like a walking zombie, because right now, he looks manic. Like one wrong word will set him off and Veronica has no interest in finding out what the result of that would be.

"So, Duncan, you're back," she says, keeping her tone friendly, as he lifts her up. Her arms are pins and needles tingly and he hasn't un-taped her legs, but once feeling returns to her hands releasing her legs will be a top priority she decides.

Duncan's eyes narrow and his lips thin. "Oh yes. I had expected you to come to us but you didn't," he says, carrying her out of the small bedroom she woke in and out into a large open-concept living space.

"I didn't know." Veronica tries to channel Amber, acting as though this is a totally normal conversation they're having, and much to her relief it seems to help; his face relaxes a fraction.

"You didn't?" Duncan sets her down at a kitchen table that has already been set for three.

"No. Obviously if I'd known you were back I'd have come to see you and...um...Fai...our daughter," she quickly corrects—she doesn't know what name the little girl goes by now and she doesn't want to risk getting it wrong. But luck seems to be on her side, because calling the little girl their daughter has Duncan smiling widely.

"I call her Lilly. Lilly Veronica Kane."

"That's very pretty, Duncan." Veronica rubs at her raw wrists while Duncan is turned away putting Lilly into a booster chair.

"Thank you. What do you say, Lilly?"

"Thank you, Mommy," the little girl says, then looks under the table. "Daddy, why are Mommy's legs still taped? You said only til we got home."

Duncan frowns, and Veronica wishes Lilly had kept her mouth shut. Drawing Duncan's attention to the darker aspects of what's going on does not seem to be a good idea. Though, she really has no idea what would be a good idea at this point. Being kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend was certainly not part of any of her training and while she's had more than a few scary run-ins during her years doing PI work, this isn't a situation she's ever found herself in. At least when Aaron had trapped her in that freezer she'd been keenly aware of his intentions, same with Beaver and Mercer. But sitting at the kitchen table of what is clearly a large, very nice home, getting ready to have lunch with Duncan and his daughter...Veronica has no idea what his intentions are. And it is not a good feeling.

Duncan walks into the kitchen without responding to Lilly's question and returns a few moments later with a bowl of salad. And much to Veronica's relief there appears to be grilled chicken. She's hungry and whatever Duncan knocked her out with has left her feeling a little off. Food is definitely needed if she's going to come up with a plan to get out of here. And then she realizes that she's alone. Logan was expecting to meet her and Richie, but Richie isn't here with her.

"Duncan, where is Richie?" she asks, apprehension over Duncan's reaction diminished by her concern for Richie.

"Who?"

"My nephew, the little boy I was with when..."

"He was nothing. I left him at the park."

Veronica breathes a sigh of relief. Richie left alone in the park isn't good, but Logan was supposed to meet them and, by now, has surely found Richie and their things. He'll know something's wrong. That means Logan and her dad are looking for her, giving her room focus on how to best handle Duncan and come up with a plan to let them know where she is.

"Of course," she nods her head, and plasters on a smile. "The food smells great."

Duncan turns back to her, his expression still pinched but he seems to be refocusing on lunch. "My two girls must be hungry," he says and begins serving the salad.

Veronica dives into the meal, stuffing a large bit of spinach and chicken into her mouth.

"Ahem." Veronica rolls her eyes up, not wanting to take her attention away from the food. Hand on his hip, Duncan shakes his head at her. "Is that any way for a lady to eat?"

Veronica can hear Celeste in his words and an echo of Lilly, _"We're at home, Mother. Take a chill pill_." The words are on the tip of Veronica's tongue but she has no idea what reminding him of Lilly will do. So she swallows and takes a much smaller next bite.

Veronica turns her attention to little Lilly who is wholly focused on her plate. The little girl cuts her chicken into precise squares and stabs a few leaves of spinach and a piece of chicken. Veronica hasn't spent time with many four or five year olds, but if Richie is any indicator, Lilly is much more controlled than she would have expected. Over the next few minutes, though, Veronica notices that Lilly has glanced under the table several times, and looks more uncomfortable than she'd initially thought.

Over the intervening years Veronica has imagined what Duncan and his daughter are doing. What their lives might be like. She's always pictured them happy, living near the beach. But more than that she hadn't considered. Veronica stares at the little girl across from her and is struck by the reality that she may have made a mistake. Duncan was saving his daughter from the Mannings. Cut and dried. Except it isn't because the nice guy she helped, who she had once cared for, has kidnapped her, and has been telling his daughter that she is her mother. Which doesn't even touch on the fact that he's channeling Celeste. Duncan isn't who she thought he was. Veronica turns to look out the window—certain there will be pigs flying past the window. _What have I done?_

After Lilly finishes her last bite of chicken she turns to Duncan. "Daddy, can Mommy and I play in the yard?"

Duncan turns narrowed eyes at Veronica. "No, Lilly, I have to go talk to your grandma so you have to stay inside. I'll grab our family album and you can show Mommy all the pictures."

"Okay," she says, but looks disappointed and maybe something more, but Veronica isn't sure what to make of it.

Veronica feels her first sense of hope since waking up in this nightmare. Maybe if she's alone with Lilly she can convince her to cut her free and they can get the hell out of there.

* * *

A light sweat breaks out across Keith's brow. He wipes at it, not want wanting to immediately give away how concerned he is to Logan. Keith hasn't put much effort into getting to know Logan, and he's always kept hope that Veronica would ditch him. Three years they've been back together and they seem solid—not that their relationship is a regular topic of conversation between father and daughter—and even he has to admit that it's becoming more and more likely that Logan is going to be part of his life in a permanent way.

Keith pushes his thoughts down and turns his focus on his surroundings as he approaches the park. He doesn't see any signs of where Veronica might have gone or of any kind of disturbance until he spots Logan pacing with the little Casablancas boy in his arms. Keith continues to approach him, reaching out to touch Logan's arm once he's next to them.

Logan jumps and shifts his body between Keith and Richie. A loud sigh escapes his lips as recognition crosses his face. "Sorry, Keith, I just..." Logan wipes his hand down his face and resumes rubbing Richie's back.

"It's okay. Have you heard anything new?"

"Nothing."

Keith takes in Logan's appearance, cleanly shaved, clothes neat, hair styled, but not over-styled. If it weren't for the despair shadowing Logan's face, he would think that this was a well put together young man. _When did that happen?_

"So I know all the cases she's been working on and nothing stands out. Have you done anything lately?" Keith can't help but ask despite the fact that Logan's had his life together and been very much out of the public eye since the incident at the end of their freshman year. But even knowing that, and seeing no signs that Logan is into something he shouldn't be, Keith can't help but think if something's wrong it's Logan's fault. His brain just jumps there.

Logan's eyes close, his head tilts and rests against Richie's shoulder for a moment before he looks back up. "No. I've been super low key. I go to class; Veronica and I hang out at the beach, and babysit this little dude. I swear, Mr. Mars, I haven't done anything that would make Veronica a target in years."

Keith remains skeptical but he's willing to take Logan at his word for the time being. "You don't have to call me Mr. Mars, Logan, just Keith is fine." Keith steps back and takes in the park, considers that maybe it's time for him to put his trust in Veronica to work. "Veronica's told me you're very good at pattern recognition and intuitive leaps. Talk this out with me." Keith looks down at the toys in the sand box. "Richie was here when you found him?" He points to the trucks.

"Yes, alone in the sandbox crying. The sand is disturbed." Logan points to an impression in the sand that's too large to be from Richie or Veronica.

"Okay. We both know Veronica would never leave Richie alone willingly. And we know, whatever happened, that Richie probably wasn't the target since he was out in the open." Keith nods to himself and walks a circle around the area where Richie had been playing.

"And if Richie wasn't a target, then money isn't the reason." Keith raises eyebrows at Logan, who shrugs with a half smile before continuing, "Dick is worth as much as me and he has access to more funds than I do. Terms of the trust and all. Richie would be the better target if someone were trying to get a ransom. They would have taken them both."

"We don't know that she was taken yet, Logan." But Keith knows that, despite Lianne's flight tendencies, Veronica wouldn't do that. She's happy and her protective instinct over Dick's son is strong.

"Gory?" Logan asks, pulling at the hem of this shirt.

"In jail. I keep an eye on him. Mercer?"

"He's actually dead. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy...well, except my...Aaron. Trina?"

Keith turns back to face Logan, interest piqued. "Are you still not in touch with her?"

"I've tried. Veronica tried. She blames me for Aaron's death. We should check; I don't see her as the type to kidnap someone but who knows."

"Great, that's one possibility. And I know it seems unlikely that this involves Dick but let's have him meet us and see if he has any thoughts. I think going to your house is our best bet. If we're wrong and this is about a ransom they'll call you or the land line, since my checking and savings are unlikely to inspire a ransom."

* * *

Veronica takes a relieved breath from her place on the couch as the door shuts behind Duncan, followed by the sound of gravel crunching under tires. Before he left, Duncan had made it clear that there were no phones or internet in the house, but that there were cameras and he would be checking. The whole time Veronica had nodded along, trying to show her complacency, while internally she was hatching a plan.

How Duncan was the son of Jake Kane she did not understand. Obviously, if he could remotely check up on them via the cameras that meant they were either Wi-Fi enabled or connected to the internet through a hard line. She's not entirely sure what she's going to do, but she can keep figuring that out while she does her best to convince Lilly to cut her free—Duncan had re-taped her wrists before he left.

Lilly climbs up on the couch next to her and sets a large photo album on Veronica's lap. "This is our family photo album. I like to look at the pictures of you and Daddy growing up," she says flipping open the book. The first few pages are of Duncan and the original Lilly Kane as children and then Veronica and Logan start appearing as they reach middle school age.

The walk down memory lane is almost nice until Veronica reaches their sophomore year. Homecoming is a mix of happy and sad memories but opposite those pictures are photos from Shelly Pomeroy's party. Chinese lanterns and stars, a picture of Duncan standing with Dick and Beaver that causes bile to rise up Veronica's throat. She swallows it back and nods to Lilly to turn the page, trying to blink back her tears. How could he have a picture of that night saved in an album? He should know how she feels about that night. But that was the thing, he didn't know. How could he? She'd never once brought it up again after the day she confronted him and had never so much as mentioned it. Then she dated him again senior year. She never gave him any reason to question his actions that night. After all these years there are still only two people she's ever really shared what happened to her with: Wallace and Logan. And, of them, only Logan knows everything.

"This is my favorite!"

Lilly's words bring Veronica back to the present and then straight past it and into the twilight zone. Before her is a spread of images clearly cut from a wedding magazine with her and Duncan's faces pasted in alongside the quote from the fortune cookie he gave her.

"Lilly, what is this?" Veronica swallows back more bile.

"When you and Daddy got married. ' _True love stories never have endings_.'" She points at the fortune cookie. "Daddy tells me your love story all the time."

"Our love story?"

"Uh-huh. How we had to leave and you helped us escape the bad people but couldn't come with us." She gets a dreamy smile on her face. "And how someday we'd be able to come back for you or you'd come to us and we'd be a family again."

"Wow. Lilly, what was it like before you came back here?"

The little girl's face scrunches. "What do you mean?"

"Like what sort of things did you like to do? Have you gone to preschool at all?"

"Oh! We used to go to the beach a lot. I like sandcastles. And I would play with other kids. I got a lunch box for school, but then we had to leave."

Lilly continues to flip the pages of the album, and, other than the weird cut and paste image of Veronica and Duncan's "wedding" they seem to be fairly normal. There are pictures of Lilly as a baby and then birthdays and even a couple of photos with Jake and Celeste. Veronica reaches out with her bound hands and touches one of the album pages. It's thick and high quality.

"Hold on a second Lilly, I want to look back a few pages." Veronica has her keep turning back until she reaches the wedding photo. The paper is rough and not as thick as the others. She runs her fingers along where it's bound into the album...tape. It was added later.

Lilly flips back to the page she had been on. It features Celeste Kane but she looks different, sallow and unhealthy. "Lilly, how do you like your Grandma and Grandpa?"

A frown mars Lilly's face and her eyes fill with tears. "Grandma died."

* * *

Logan rests his head on his forearms atop the kitchen island bar. It's been more than an hour since Veronica disappeared and they've made almost no progress on what to do next. Richie was too scared to describe the man who took Veronica and too young to understand how important it was that he tell them. He spoke with Dick, who hasn't received any kind of ransom call, and is cutting his work trip short, but he still won't be back to Neptune until later that night.

From his perch in the kitchen Logan can just see Keith in the living room pacing and clearly growing more frustrated.

"Vinnie, there is no such thing as a mandatory waiting period—" Keith's free hand balls into a fist, knuckles turning white "—That's only in movies and TV, Vinnie. This is real life. Google it!" Keith disconnects the call and throws the phone none too gently onto the couch.

Logan buries his face back in his arms, muffling his voice, "I take it our intrepid sheriff isn't interested in filing a missing person report?"

"No, he is not. Asshole quoted 'Without a Trace'. He doesn't even know actual policy."

Logan shakes his head, letting his forehead rub against his arms, the sensation is somehow both comforting and irritating. "Not news to me. Last time I got arrested he tired to pull the you only get one phone call BS on me, quoted Law & Order. Now, don't get me wrong, I love me some Lenny Briscoe but..." he shrugs his shoulders, still not sitting up. He has no interest in seeing the look on Keith's face after being reminded that he's been arrested on more than one occasion. Though it's been years.

Some rustling on the counter, lets Logan know Keith has joined him at the counter. A quick glance doesn't reveal any disgust or disappointment, only sadness and obvious frustration as he turns Veronica's phone over in his hands.

"Well, I'm not sure what we can do with her cell phone. Few models back I might have been able to use a work around but she has this thing locked with a six digit code." Keith drops the phone next to Logan.

"Hold on." Logan reaches for the phone, keys in Veronica's passcode, and then hands the phone back to Keith.

The Keith snatches the phone from Logan's hand and scowls. "You know Veronica's passcode?"

"Yeah. I mean, we know all of each other's passwords. She went through a crazy password updating phase a few months back. Made us both pick randomly generated ones. She made a big deal about knowing each other's in case of emergency." Logan turns on the stool to face the big bank of windows with a view of the ocean.

"Excuse me?"

The anger in Keith's voice surprises Logan. "What?"

"Just like that? You know all of my little girl's passwords. Can access her phone?" Logan nods. "Email?" He nods again. "Bank accounts?"

"Well yeah, Keith. And she's listed as my next of kin. You know I don't have anyone else. Just her. We're not nineteen anymore, _Dude_." The words come out more harshly than he actually intends but every now and then _that_ Logan makes an appearance, though less and less frequently. Logan stands and moves to check on Richie, wanting to put some distance between him and Keith.

Instead of playing with his toys, as Logan was expecting, Richie is lying on the couch wrapped around the teddy bear he and Veronica had given him recently.

"Where Auntie V?" Richie asks, reaching a hand out to Logan.

"I don't know, buddy. But we'll find her, okay?" Logan sits with him on the couch and lets the little boy crawl into his lap. Logan feels Richie yawn against his ear. "Are you tired? Maybe a nap?" Little fingers grip his shoulder and a soft "yeah" precedes Richie resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan stands and carries Richie toward his and Veronica's bedroom, passing back through the kitchen. Keith is bent over Veronica's phone, his face a lighter shade of red than minutes earlier. "I'm going to put him down." Logan indicates Richie. "Then maybe we can try that again?"

Keith grunts and nods. The best Logan can expect he figures given the situation. He walks down the hall that leads to the other end of the house where the bedrooms and office are. Even before Veronica had moved in she had decorated. The hall is filled with framed photos of them over the years. There were even a few from the Fab Four days. Logan lets his fingers trail along the edge a large multi photo frame.

"Mean man," Richie squeals in Logan's ear, causing him to almost drop the little boy.

"Where? Where, Richie?" Logan asks, shifting Richie so he can look him in the face. He points to the wall, a framed picture of Logan, Lilly, Veronica, and— "Duncan?"

* * *

Keith stares down at his daughter's phone. Not only did Logan know the passcode, but the home screen is a picture of him and Veronica kissing. Further evidence that Keith has been lying to himself about how entrenched Logan is in Veronica's life. It sits in his stomach like a stone.

Veronica's calendar shows that she keeps a pretty detailed schedule—including some more personal details that he could really do without. He quickly taps on today and sees that—just as Logan told him—she'd made a note to meet Logan at the park after his class. There is also a note to pick up more limes for their dinner, which was apparently going to be fish tacos.

Keith walks to the fridge and opens it up. A few bottles of Corona and the makings for fish tacos are neatly arrayed on the middle shelf. A large container of spirulina sits next to a bunch of carrots, shredded ginger, and almond milk. The sight sparks a memory of Veronica complaining about all the kale Logan kept buying. He's not sure what he expected. More beer, maybe? His daughter and her boyfriend—who she lives with—have relatively normal food in their fridge, a nice home, and all of his detective skills tell him they're happy.

"Mean man!"

Keith moves out of the kitchen and down the hall at a run. He reaches Logan and Richie in time to see Logan's face pale. Keith steps up next to him and sees what Logan's looking at: a photo of the Homecoming dance before Lilly was killed.

"Richie said Duncan was the mean man."

Keith groans and rubs his tired eyes. "I know who we need to call."

* * *

 _Celeste is dead..._ Rather than helping Veronica understand her situation better, this new information leaves her feeling even more confused.

"When did she die?" Veronica asks.

Lilly's face scrunches up and she folds down a finger. "Four days."

So, recently—very recently. Veronica is surprised that she hasn't heard anything; the family must have kept it quiet. Duncan did say they'd been back in the country for a while. So maybe Celeste dying sent him off the deep end? She isn't sure if that is more comforting or more horrifying. Either way, it's time to try to get out of this place.

"Lilly, I really need to use the bathroom. Maybe you can cut the tape so I can?" Veronica smiles sweetly at the little girl hoping that she is weirded out by Duncan's behavior enough to help.

"Daddy said not to." And while her words say she won't the look on her face exposes that Lilly really does want to help. "I want to play outside," she says meeting Veronica's eyes.

"Well, it just so happens, I do too. If you cut the tape, I'll use the bathroom and then we can go play outside."

"Yay!" Lilly jumps off the couch and runs for the kitchen. The patter of feet on hardwood announces Lilly's return, much slower than when she headed for the kitchen. She's holding scissors out in front of her with the point down. "I have to pay attention when I walk with these," she says stopping in front of Veronica.

Veronica holds her hands out and lets Lilly cut the tape. It's slow going but finally the tape gives way and Veronica takes the scissors and quickly cuts the tape on her ankles. She pockets the scissors and takes Lilly's hand and starts heading down the nearest hall and opening doors. She needs to find access to the internet and fast, because the idea of heading out on foot with a child so young, when she has no idea where she is, seems like a terrible idea.

* * *

After dropping Richie off with Mac, Logan broke more than a few traffic laws getting to the location Clarence Wiedman had given Keith. But now, sitting in an empty gas station parking lot, feels too open, too vulnerable. The waiting is slowly killing him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Logan asks. He knows Veronica hasn't told him everything about her dealings with the head of the Kane's security but what he does know is enough to make him apprehensive.

"Trust? No. Wiedman isn't trustworthy, but he is pragmatic and I think he respects Veronica. For whatever that's worth." Keith is wearing his 'sheriff' serious look, the one that actually intimidated Logan a bit as a kid.

A black Mercedes with darkly tinted windows pulls up alongside them. A wave of fight or flight tenses Logan's muscles as he realizes he's about to be face-to-face with Jake Kane. It's been close to four years since he saw him last; not since the drama with Gory and that had only necessitated a brief conversation with Jake to explain what Gory had done. To say that Jake had been disgusted after finding out what had set Veronica off would be an understatement. The parallels to Lilly had lead Jake to drop all charges and while that hadn't changed the fate of Keith's run for sheriff it did prevent the filing of any criminal charges and Gory hasn't bothered them since.

The slam of doors draws Logan's attention. A grayer Jake and Wiedman move towards the front of Logan's Range Rover.

"Come on, Son. Let's get to it," Keith says and opens his door.

Logan takes a few deep breaths and follows.

"Mr. Echolls." Wiedman holds out a hand. "It's been awhile."

Logan ignores the offered hand. "I want Veronica back. Where is she?"

Strong fingers grip Logan's bicep. "We need them, Logan. This is time to play nice." Keith reaches out and shakes hands with both men. "Clarence, Jake. Like I said on the phone, Veronica was taken earlier today and a witness said it was Duncan. Since you immediately requested an in person meeting, am I correct to assume that means it is possible?"

"Duncan would never hurt her," Jake says, his voice firm, but the hollow look in his eyes leaves Logan feeling less than assured.

"Mr. Kane, I'm afraid we don't know that, since Celeste—"

"What happened to Celeste?" Keith asks.

"She passed away last week—breast cancer. It was how we were able to get Duncan back in the country." Wiedman adjusts the brim of his fedora. Logan would call it a nervous gesture on any other person.

"My condolences. She was a formidable woman," Keith offers, much to Logan surprise.

"That she was Mr. Mars. But since her passing Duncan—"

Jake grips Wiedman's shoulder, interrupting him, "He's grieving, Clarence. Are you sure Veronica didn't just go with him? They do have a history."

Logan balks. He knows they have a _history_ but Jake doesn't know that it's the kind of history that means Veronica wouldn't have willingly gone with him alone. But those are Veronica secrets, not his. Instead he says, "She was watching Dick Casablancas' son, Richie. We found Richie crying alone in the park where she was supposed to meet me. All her things were still there."

Wiedman's eyes narrow and laser focus on Logan. "Is that who ID'd Duncan? The child?"

"Yes."

Wiedman turns to Jake. "I won't pretend to know Ms. Mars well, but I think we can both agree she would not leave a young child who was in her care unattended and that a three year old—who's never met the young Mr. Kane—would have no reason to accuse him."

"Yes. Yes." Jake nods and curls further in on himself, looking older with every passing moment. Logan watches a silent exchange between Jake and Wiedman that ends with Jake going back to the car they arrived in without another word.

"Celeste's death is impacting Mr. Kane in ways he was not expecting, or prepared for," Wiedman says, turning back to Logan and Keith. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to where Duncan and Lilly have been living. We will get a lay of the land and can decide what to do next from there."

"Yes, we'll follow," Keith says, his hand landing on Logan's shoulder and turning him back toward the car.

"I've requested a report of where Mr. Kane's phone has been today. My people will email it to me shortly. Mr. Echolls, we're about ten minutes from the estate," Wiedman calls out before sliding back into the black Mercedes with Jake Kane.

Ten minutes and he'll be back with Veronica. Ten minutes until he knows if she's okay. If he never has to feel this was again it will be too soon.

* * *

After opening several doors along the hall, Veronica takes a firm hold of Lilly's hand and starts for the room she assumes is Duncan's office.

"I'm not allowed in Daddy's special room," Lilly says as Veronica tries to open the door.

"It's okay. We're going to surprise...Daddy..." she stumbles over the word, not liking to use it at all when referring to Duncan. So many titles he's had to her over the years, friend, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, lost love, brother (thankfully a lie), betrayer, fugitive, rapist...

The knob doesn't turn when she tries to open the door.

She spent a lot of years trying to not think about that last one. Found justifications, explanations, excuses, but after she and Logan got back together this final time she's finally worked her way to verbalizing it. And now, in light of today's events, it resonates stronger. Duncan takes what he wants. He has no understanding of consequences.

Veronica reaches out to Lilly and gently pulls a bobby pin from her fine hair. Using her teeth she quickly creates a tool to pick to door lock. Luckily the lock is very low tech; a few gentle pulls set the pins and the lock clicks open.

As she suspected, there is a computer, a hardline phone, and myriad other electronic devices. It looks like the office of the only child of the CEO of Kane Software. Veronica grasps Lilly's hand and makes for the office phone, but the sound of compressing gravel diverts her attention. Duncan is back.

She ducks down and peers out the window and sees an unfamiliar newer model Mercedes SUV pull up in front of the detached garage. She knows she has minutes, and not many of them, to get a call out. Veronica drops Lilly's hand, reaches for the phone, and dials Logan's number from memory.

The phone rings and rings then goes to voicemail.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational message: 'There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back from life. When we are in love, we open to all that life has to offer with passion, excitement and acceptance' — John Lennon. All you need is love. You know what to do."

That she does. "Logan, Duncan took me. I'm with his daughter at an estate...I don't know where." She swallows considering what else she should say. "I love you. Always have. Alway will." Veronica ends the call and turns to Lilly. "Do you know how to play hide-and-go-seek?"

"Yeah! I love hide-n-go-see."

Close enough. "Great, we're going to play that with your Daddy. Where is the best hiding place?"

Veronica slides the cordless phone into the waistband of her jeans and follows Lilly through the house into the back yard. The phone has a limited range but as long as they don't go much further it'll probably be fine.

"Here," Lilly says, pointing to the gardening shed that stands adjacent to the detached garage.

Veronica looks at the space cautiously, it's close to the house, which is good for the phone digging into her spine, but there is only one entrance, which is decidedly less good. Out of time and options, she opens the door and walks into the dark space.

* * *

Duncan parks his car and lets himself out. This is the last thing on his list. The last thing before starting his new life. A final permission that needs to be granted.

He walks along the gravel path, green grass rustling softly with the light breeze. A heavy sensation of peace suffuses his limbs. All of his legal troubles are behind him and now Lilly will have the family she deserves. A loving mother, a father to love her mother. Waves of pleasant sensation tingle across his brain. He skips a step, embracing the sense of euphoria filling his entire being.

The path splits before him. _Was it left or right?_ He stares down the paths that divide the Neptune Memorial Cemetery. Even though it was only two days previous he can't remember the correct way to go for his mother's grave. He decides to head to the right, thinking it looks the most familiar, and continues on his way.

The path twists and turns, a field of stone monuments. This cemetery is the preferred location for the wealthy of Neptune. No simple in ground markers here.

He walks around a large African tulip tree that stands atop a crest. He knows he's picked the correct route now, this is very familiar. The path takes a slight downward angle and the breath is knocked out of him.

In his direct line of sight is Meg Manning, forever preserved in marble with angel wings and a halo.

* * *

"We should have pulled in first," Keith grumbles from the passenger seat, where he's unbuckling his seat belt.

"Why?" Logan asks, not seeing what difference it makes in the broader disaster that is this entire situation.

"What if Veronica is free and all she sees is an unfamiliar vehicle. What do you think she's going to do?"

"Oh. Yeah, hide? Or run away I guess." Logan rubs this forehead, hoping to release some of the built up tension. He presses hard against the muscles above his eyebrows but the lack of release gives him no relief. "But at the same time if it were Duncan wouldn't he react poorly to an unfamiliar car too?"

Keith grumps and gets out of the SUV. Logan can't help his smirk, but he shakes away the reaction before hopping out of the driver's side door. His minor theatrics send his cells phone flying. He dives after the phone and manages to catch it just before it crashes into the pavement of the driveway.

"Phew." He recovers his balance and starts to put the phone back into his pocket when he sees he has a voicemail from a blocked number. He continues to follow the others towards the house as he puts in his access code and listens to the message. It's Veronica and she's here. His heart races and yet he also feels a sense of calm. She's here. "She's here!"

Wiedman and Keith turn to him, looking more than a little irritated at his calling out. "That is why we're here, is it not?" Wiedman asks.

"No, I mean, she called my phone. The message she left says she's here with Lilly." Logan holds his phone up to them.

"She used the phone," Wiedman says to no one and pulls out his own cell phone and makes a call. A few moments pass and Logan is sure he can hear a ringing from off to their left. "Ms. Mars, this is Clarence Wiedman...yes...I'm here with your father and Logan Echolls." He ends the call and places the phone back in his pocket. At the same time Logan hears a crash and then sees Veronica running toward him.

One moment Veronica is a vision before him, an oasis in the desert, the next she's in his arms almost knocking him to the ground. He shifts his arms under her thighs to support her more easily and just holds her until she finally loosens her grip around his neck.

"I knew you'd find me," she whispers against his ear.

"Always. But I thought we were done with the lives ruined and bloodshed."

She nods against his chest. "No bloodshed this time. I think we might be getting boring in our old age."

"Never." He pulls her tighter and spins. "I love you, Veronica Mars."

"I love you, Logan Echolls," Veronica's voice soothes away the tension and pain that's left him fearing he lost the only thing he has left.

"Ahem. Could I maybe get a hug too?" Keith says, breaking their reunion bubble.

Veronica releases her hold on Logan and he lets her go willingly, satisfied that she's out of harms way. "So how'd you find me?" she asks her dad while hugging him tightly.

"You have Richie to thank for that. He recognized Duncan from a photo hanging on the wall at your house," Keith said, holding Veronica out and inspecting her. "He didn't hurt you?"

"Hurt me—no. Scare me—yes." She turns and looks to the little blonde girl standing next to Wiedman and Jake Kane. "Lilly, are you okay?"

Logan finally turns his attention away from Veronica and takes in the small child. She looks remarkably like Meg Manning, but the original Lilly Kane is there too and Duncan to a lesser extent.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" she asks, standing a little awkwardly. She's near Jake but not close enough for him to reach out to her like it appears he wants to, his fingers clinching and unclenching as he shifts his weight. And then a record scratches in Logan's brain— _Mommy?_

Veronica holds out her hand to the little girl, who quickly moves to her side. "It's going to be okay, Lilly. You should start calling me Veronica, and there are some people I want you to meet." Veronica turns back to Logan. "Lilly Kane, I'd like you to meet Logan Echolls."

Logan's shocked to see the little girl blush and bat her eyes. "Aunt Lilly's Logan."

Logan snorts and shakes his head. "These days I'm Veronica's Logan." At Lilly's confused look Logan points to Veronica.

"But..." she looks up at Veronica.

"It's okay, Lilly. We'll get it all straightened out. Maybe you want to go see your grandpa?"

Jake steps forward and, somewhat reluctantly, Lilly goes to him. Before Logan has a chance to consider the strange dynamic further Wiedman rejoins them. "His cell phone is at Neptune Memorial Cemetery. I have more security meeting us there. I think it might be helpful if Ms. Mars is there when we approach him."

Veronica nods and takes hold of Logan's hand, giving him comfort he didn't know he needed. "We'll follow you," she says and pulls Logan toward his car.

"Don't go without me!" Little feet pound after them and Logan braces as Lilly knocks into his and Veronica's legs. Veronica looks up at him, a question in her eyes.

"We would never," he says to the little girl. "Do you need a car seat?"

"No, I'm a big girl!" she says arms akimbo, saucer sized eyes flashing with unmanageable mischief, a flash of the original Lilly that sears the senses.

 _Okay then._ Logan looks back to Veronica and then Keith, who both shrug. Moments later, Wiedman appears holding a booster seat. He steps efficiently up to the SUV, straps it into place and helps Lilly into the seat.

"Thank you, Clare-y!"

Veronica laughs a short burst and quickly turns her face away, a muffled "Clare-y" escaping between laughs.

"I've had worse nicknames, Ms. Mars," he says, shutting the car door. "Now follow us, and please let me take the lead here, Duncan has been progressively more unstable since their return. I'm hoping having you and Lilly there will help but..."

"But you have no idea what we're headed for? Maybe I should just take Veronica and Lilly back to our home."

"It may come to that. As a brief aside," Wiedman moves closer, his voice low and earnest, "Veronica, you are listed as Lilly's guardian should Duncan not be fit. Jake is not aware of this at the moment and I would appreciate if you didn't make a big deal of it. I think if you just take Lilly with you after we get Duncan that Jake will be too busy with him to worry about her for the moment. By the time it becomes a concern I hope we have a better handle on the situation. Is that agreeable?"

Veronica squeezes Logan's hand, he turns to her, surprised she's seeking his opinion—approval—for the second time since her rescue. He quickly nods his head. No way are they leaving that poor little girl with this mess. No child should see their parent fall apart. Logan knows that first hand.

"Yes, she'll come home with us. Now let's get this over with," Veronica says, the confidence in her voice belied only by the slight tremor Logan feels against his side. Wiedman strides away and Logan leads Veronica to the other side of the car where he quickly helps her into the Range Rover so she's sitting with Lilly. He runs back around the car and barely has his seat belt fastened when Keith gets in.

"Wow, kid. Do you think we could maybe go back to the nice mellow life we've had going. I'm getting to old for this sh...stuff," Keith says, his cheeks pinkening as he appears to remember the little person in the backseat.

"Aw...come on, Rodge you're in your prime," Veronica volleys back.

"What did one shepherd say to the other shepherd?" Two sets of Mars' eyes turn to him. "Let's get the flock out of here!" Logan says, throwing the car into gear, with a laugh.

"Really, Logan?"

"Hey, at least mine was an actual quote from the movie, you're just making sh-stuff up."

"You're funny and weird," Lilly says between giggles from the back seat.

"Yes, they are Lilly. You'll get used to it," Keith laughs with her, until she stops abruptly.

"Daddy used to be funny."

Logan's heart sinks. He isn't sure what he can do for her but knows that it'll be whatever he can. She deserves better than this.

* * *

Veronica feels the weight ease in her chest. Neptune Memorial Cemetery is a familiar and comforting place for her. Whether to see Lilly, Meg, or even—on more occasions than she'll ever admit aloud—Cassidy. She's found catharsis and closure on these grounds. And now she's ready for one more—maybe the last—emotional drain to get its much needed resolution.

The path is so familiar she's sure she could walk it in her sleep. She reaches the fork in the path: left for Lilly, right for Meg. Her feet start to take her to Lilly, their most frequent path, but it feels wrong. In Duncan's state, he'll be drawn to Meg, she's certain of it. The gentle tug of a warm dry hand toward the left brings her back to the present more fully.

"To Lilly? Celeste?" Logan asks, his anchoring voice just above a whisper.

"Meg..."

Logan nods and squeezes her hand, offering his ever present comfort. Something Veronica never thought she would want or need, but over the years she's come to both depend on it and appreciate it.

"Ms. Mars, perhaps a little less..." Wiedman gestures to the physical connection between her and Logan. "We want him to come with us willingly."

But it ends up not mattering, little Lilly catches up to them with Keith and despite the short—though surely memorable—time they've spend together, she reaches up to Veronica.

Veronica looks down at the small child and holds her hands out, picking her up when Lilly moves into them. "Better?" she asks. At Weidman's nod she turns to Logan. "Stay close."

Logan leans in and kisses her temple, another comfort gesture for them both, ruffles Lilly's hair and backs off, moving to stand with Keith. They hang back but are within sight as they approach the large angel statue that marks Meg's grave.

"WHY!" Duncan's shrill voice alerts her to how close they are now, and she begins to regret Lilly's presence, to regret her own presence here. Hopefully, this will be a final lesson in better decision making with minimal negative repercussions. The Veronica Mars special. _And the devil ice skates, Veronica._

Duncan comes into sight, he's stomping and marching around the angel statue that represents Meg, thought what's really left of her clings tightly to Veronica. The grave is a churned up pit of mud and soon to be dead grass with bits of broken plastic scattered amongst flower petals. It might almost be beautiful if it weren't for the very confused man floundering in the midst of it all.

"Duncan," Wiedman calls out, but Duncan doesn't so much as turn to look at them.

"Da-daddy?" Lilly says, at first her voice full of excitement but stuttering into confusion. This seems to get his attention and he turns to them. Veronica sees the moment he recognizes her, it takes longer than she would have expected and he keeps turning away to look at Meg's statue. He finally grips his head and collapses into the mucky mire he's made.

"Please," Duncan says, reaching out for the statue.

Veronica wishes she could give him whatever he needs, a flutter of the girl she once was so long ago surfacing. But that girl can't help him. He broke that girl. And by the cool wet sensation on her neck, this sight is breaking something in little Lilly.

She strokes Lilly's head. "Lilly, I think it's time for us to get ice cream." She turns to Wiedman. "You don't need us and she shouldn't see this. Get him the help he needs. You know where to find us."

She doesn't wait for his reply, just strides down the path, Logan and Keith joining them. She has better places to be than dealing with Duncan Kane.

* * *

Not right. Not how it's supposed to be.

Duncan stomps on a flower holder, the plastic crunching and giving way under his foot. Relief floods his senses.

Pressure applied, plastic breaks.

Logic.

He looks up and the short reprieve is torn away by the sight of Logan wrapping an arm around Veronica as she walks away, his daughter in her arms. His family is walking away with Logan. It's more than he can take. Wiedman is speaking but the words can't penetrate when Veronica and Logan are walking away with his daughter.

Not right. Not how it's supposed to be.

Duncan has travelled all the way from Australia for this reunion. Not for this farce. Logan's concerned face; Veronica looking to him for comfort. Intolerable. She is supposed to be Lilly's mother.

He looks up; the angel gravestone looms above him.

Not Lilly's mother.

Meg is...was Lilly's mother. He shakes his head and grips this temples.

No!

Veronica is Lilly's mother. Maybe not by blood but by bond. Veronica is the only mother Lilly has known. The previous week Duncan threw out the only picture he had of Meg to make sure Lilly wouldn't be confused. Everything is for Lilly.

Not right. Not how it's supposed to be!

Duncan stomps on the flowers scattered across the grace. No sense of relief comes from the act.

Not right! Not how it's supposed to be!

Duncan collapses on to the manicured grass, sharp fragments of plastic and rose thorns stabbing into his thigh. He rolls away and screams.

* * *

 **Three months later...**

Veronica carefully applies the last of the letters onto Logan's cake. It isn't even leaning to the left, much... He'd been adamant about her not throwing him a party, but she's so proud of him. Logan Echolls of the Hollywood Echollses graduated from college and she is determined to make sure he knows just how important that is, even if he refuses to go to his graduation.

"Veronica, are you sure about this?" Keith asks from the deck. Veronica, Lilly, Richie, Dick, and Mac had made a banner from butcher paper and while it was maybe a little kitschy, she is almost positive he'll love it.

"Chill, sheriff. Logan'll be into it. Trust me, our families couldn't have given a flying fu—um...fig." Dick musses his little boy's hair. "We're going to celebrate it all!"

Mac moves past him, squeezing his bicep, the gesture surprising Veronica. She didn't think they were close enough friends to offer physical reassurance...but she's been mistaken before.

"And Ronnie, you're sure about DK coming? I mean, he's like...better right?" Dick carefully gestures to little Lilly where she's playing on the floor in the living room a few feet away.

"I went with Clarence last week. He seems to have a grip on reality now. And Lilly misses him. This is a great chance for him to spend a little time with her with a lot of supervision and his doctor thinks it'll help."

Wallace moves past Dick, punching him in the shoulder. "Besides you and Echolls could totally take him. V, you've still got Mr. Sparky dontcha?"

"You know it, Papa Bear!"

"Papa Bear? You are so strange, Veronica Mars." Lizzy Manning appears in the open french doors, polished but still just a little trashy looking. Just behind her Grace—who could be Meg's twin—shifts her weight nervously.

"Lilly, look who's here." Veronica calls, heading to meeting Lilly's two aunt's in the living room.

Lizzy settles down on to the floor with an excited Lilly and joins her in playing with the array of dolls she has laid out. Over the past months, Veronica and Logan had reached out to Lizzy and Grace, hoping they could be part of Lilly's life. After finding out that Stewart had passed away and that they were both estranged from their mother it was easy to include them. Veronica wouldn't call what they have friendship, but it has become a comfortable relationship centered on Lilly's well being and best interest. Despite the fear and anger Veronica still feels over what Duncan did, she's thankful for the second chance she has to get it right. To do the right thing by Lilly.

A soft touch on her shoulder startles Veronica. She is even more surprised when she discovers that Grace is the owner of the hand. Normally, Grace is more interested in Lilly than anything else going on and Veronica has only spoken with her a couple of time and about nothing deeper than school or things about Lilly.

"Veronica, can we talk?" Grace asks, her voice low.

"Yeah, of course. How about we go hang the last banner out front?"

Veronica picks up the banner and leads Grace to the front of the house. Her curiosity is burning but from what she's seen of Grace she knows that pushing her will not have the desired effect. Lucky for Veronica, at age twenty-three she is much better at being patient than she was at nineteen.

The banner is hung and fluttering in the light breeze before Grace works up to speaking.

"You and Duncan broke into my house when I was little," she finally says.

"Um...well yeah. It was how we found out Meg's report to CPS was about your family and not one of the ones she was babysitting for."

"Lizzy set that all up. You were supposed to figure it out. You were supposed to help us."

"I—wow, I never put that together," Veronica stumbles over her words, and is embarrassed to realize she really never had made the connection between Lizzy bringing Duncan Meg's things and their failed break-in to the Manning's home.

"We waited. We thought the great Veronica Mars was going to change things for us. That golden boy Duncan Kane would fight for our sister. You helped him run away with our niece and he was crazy. Did you ever think about Lizzy or I again after that?"

Veronica feels the start of tears building behind her eyes, stinging with regret.

"No, I didn't. I'm so sorry, Grace. I made a huge mistake."

Grace nods. "Lizzy wants to file for custody of Lilly. We want you to be on our side this time. Not his." She turns and heads back into the house. Her long blonde hair swinging gracefully, her movements so like Meg, but so different. At sixteen Grace has backbone and apparently isn't afraid to show it.

* * *

Logan pulls into his driveway with a sigh. He said he didn't want a party, but he should have known better. He recognizes all the cars so at least there's that. As he pulls up to the front of the house he sees Grace heading back through the front door, and then spots Veronica fiddling with the corner of a banner that hangs across the front porch proclaiming "Congratulations", though a few of the letters are a bit misshapen and there are definite signs of the little kids getting bored. Traced hands, and made up animals litter the sides of the butcher paper. It is the best welcome home he thinks he's ever had.

He hops out of the car and skips up the steps to greet his best girl. He wraps his arms around her and spins, sneaking in a few kisses along the way. "Thank you," Logan says a little breathless when he finally puts her down.

Veronica sways on her feet for a moment then leans into Logan. "You're welcome. Almost everyone is inside. I made a cake."

"I love when you bake. Let's get in there!"

"First, two things...um...make that three. Wiedman is bringing Duncan and Jake a little later, I hope that's okay. I thought it might be better if there was a crowd of people so there would be less pressure on Lilly."

Logan nods, it makes sense, even if he would rather never see Duncan again. "Number two?"

"Grace just informed me that Lizzy is planning to petition for custody of Lilly."

Logan steps back from Veronica and turns her to face him. "Seriously? Can she do that?"

"She can. My guardianship of Lilly was always meant to be temporary and Grace said they want me to support them. Make up for doing nothing back when I could have helped them."

Logan takes in her appearance, and realizes her eyes are red rimmed and her mouth is turned down in that way she rarely let's others see. No masks, just how she truly feels, which at the moment is sadness and he thinks maybe failure. He's seen this look quite a bit recently and it comforts him exactly none, even if he does enjoy her willingness to be more open with him.

"Veronica, you were eighteen and had a lot of bad shit going on in your life too. It wasn't your job to save them."

"I didn't save you either, Logan. I left you when you needed me. Before that I knew what Aaron was doing and I didn't stop him."

Logan runs his hands into his hair, tugs at the ends. Parties and celebrations never go well for them. He's going to go back to his previous stance on planned events. "No. That year was bad for all of us. What happened to me, to Meg, to you...that wasn't your fault. Would I have preferred if you'd stayed with me? Yes, but, Veronica, I was a mess." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a comfort gesture for them both, before he continues, "And while I agree that you shouldn't have helped Duncan run away with Lilly, at the time, you thought it was the right decision. None of the adults involved were helping. Celeste and Jake were off in Napa pretending everything was okay, while suing the Echolls Estate including me, ignoring that Duncan was dating you again, and telling their son they wouldn't support him if he asserted his paternity."

"God, Logan. How did we end up back in this mess?"

Logan steps close into Veronica and wraps his arms around her, tucking her under his chin. "Not sure, but things are different this time."

* * *

Veronica drops onto their bed, exhausted. She feels comfortable declaring the party a success. Duncan had come to see Lilly for a little while and didn't melt down, though he had seemed pretty drugged up. After everyone else left, Veronica got the chance to talk to Lizzy about Lilly's future.

"Well, my love, that was one heck of a shindig you threw together," Logan says, bouncing onto the bed next to her.

"I am a pretty impressive individual. Party planner, private detective, cat herder."

"I didn't realize you'd made plans for Lilly to go home with Lizzy and Grace," Logan says, with that lilt that means he has questions but isn't going to push her to share if she doesn't want to. Something she appreciates about him, but it's time they move past that.

"You can ask, Logan. Ask anything. You're part of this decision too."

"We're going to help them get custody?"

"Do you think we shouldn't?"

Logan's quite, she can almost feel him thinking it over, weighing the options. "No, I think we should," he finally says. "Duncan is a long way from ready to resume parenting and Jake..."

"Jake is a mess. Almost as bad as Duncan. Yeah, I agree. We could just keep her," she says.

"We could. I love her, Veronica, and I want the best for her."

"I do too. That's why I had her go home with Lizzy. I thought we'd have her start spending more time with them. See how it goes. And then when the time comes we can all make an informed decision."

Logan rolls to his side, shifting the bed and causing Veronica to slide closer to him. He spoons around her and places a soft kiss just below her ear. "I think that's a good plan." He kisses her a few more times, holds on tight. "Earlier you said you had three things to tell me, but we only made it through the first two," he says, drawing her back from the drowse she's starting to feel.

"Oh right. Number three," Veronica says, and turns in his arms. "Lilly is actually going to be spending the whole weekend with Lizzy and I have a present for you on the dresser."

"Is that so?" Logan darts forward and kisses her, his hands sliding down her waist and pulling her tighter against him, a soft moan escapes her lips, breaking their kiss.

"Don't get distracted. Go look."

Logan groans, but releases his hold on Veronica and heads for the dresser. She sits up and watches him, waiting for the moment he realizes what his surprise is.

"These are plane tickets," he says turning to face Veronica.

"Look at you, sweet cheeks, that college degree is already paying off!"

"Veronica, I don't understand. You want me to spend Christmas in Fiji?"

"Us. I want us to spend Christmas in Fiji."

"Us." He seems to weigh the word, not trusting it. "What about your dad?"

"He'll be spending the holiday with my aunt. He said to consider it your graduation present."

Logan moves back toward the bed, kneels on the end and starts to crawl up to Veronica. "You booked us a romantic Christmas vacation? And your dad was supportive?"

"I did and he was. Happy graduation, Logan." She smiles at him as he come face-to-face with her.

"You, Veronica Mars, have the best ideas." He tumbles her onto her back and settles himself in the V of her legs. "How ever will I thank you?" he asks, kissing his way up her neck, across her jaw.

"I'm hoping you get really creative and show your appreciation repeatedly." Veronica wraps her arms around his neck, and legs around his hips, drawing him closer.

Logan rolls them so Veronica straddles his hips and bucks up against her. His hard length letting her know he's more than ready to oblige her request. She grips the hem of her dress and tugs it over her head.

"God, Veronica, all day you haven't been wearing a bra," he groans and grinds against her, sending a rush of pleasure through her core. His warm hands cup her breasts, gently rolling her nipples just the way she likes. Then the world turns again and she's on her back, Logan standing by the side of the bed, stripping rapidly, eyes glazed over with lust, focusing on her as she removes her thong.

Veronica watches Logan move back to the bed, the push and pull of his muscles fascinating, like watching a statue come to life.

"See something you like?" He smirks at her obvious ogling.

"Someone I love," she says, his smirk dissolves into a shy smile, the cocky swagger replaced by a soft openness that is still new between them.

Logan joins Veronica on the bed, cups her jaw and kisses her in the softest most gentle press of lips. He lifts and brings her into his lap, keeps kissing her, a hand between them helps her take him inside. A full slow glide, rocking them together, building pleasure.

"Please, Logan, more," she moans.

He takes her hips and thrusts harder until she feels the world break apart over and over with an orgasm like she's never had before. His movements become erratic and he comes with a full body shudder that sets Veronica off again.

They both collapse onto the bed, drugged with hormones in the aftermath.

Logan's arms wrap around Veronica, holding her tight, she snuggles in further, ready to drift off to sleep.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispers in her ear.

His words comfort her, lull her into sleep. She chose Logan, made the decision to be more open and accepting. She chose love. She takes his hand, brings it to her lips. "All I need is love."

* * *

Major thanks to BryroseA for all her help with this story particularly the plot since originally there wasn't one!

Any errors are totally on me, I wanted to get this posted in the Fanworks Festivus and ran out of time for a final polish edit.


End file.
